


Sugar we're going down

by Annbunn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, No Beta, One Shot, So here we are, Sugar Rush (Netflix), and i thought:, cause i've been binging, what if that but jonmartin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annbunn/pseuds/Annbunn
Summary: Jon and Martin are on the final cake round and time is running out.Because the best thing about Sugar Rush is when time is running out and the cake starts to lean
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Sugar we're going down

**Author's Note:**

> went on a netflix binge and wrote this one shot for my friend (and now she's making me post it) 
> 
> first thing i ever posted on here so a bit nervous 
> 
> enjoy?

5 minutes left.

The announcement rang through the Sugar Rush kitchen and Martin almost dropped the piping bag that he had been carefully filling just moments ago.

That couldn't be right. 

His fingers tightened around the smooth plastic in his hands as he, both literally and figuratively, tried to get a grip. He almost reluctantly turned his head towards the timer that was looming above their heads and watched with a sinking feeling in his stomach as the seconds ticked down.

They could still do this. It was basically done anyway. It might not be the perfect cake but hey. At least they made it this far. Just a few more finishing touches...

and then the cake started to tip.

Martin just saw a hint of movement from the edge of his vision and whipped around in a panicked motion, the piping bag gliding from his hands. By the time his eyes managed to focus again, the cake seemed to have stopped its dangerous decent and had come to a halt in a precarious, and dare he say impossible, angle. And then he realized why. 

Jon had taken a stance in front of their creation, his hands almost lost in the layer of icing covering it. It was quite the picture. Jon's hair, neatly tucked into a bun, had come loose in wild strands that were clinging to his forehead and there was an abstract pattern of icing and flour covering his face and arms. To Martin he looked absolutely beautiful.

'Erm Martin... a little help would be appreciated?' 

Martin took one last look at his boyfriend's dishevelled form in hopes of recreating this image as accurately as possible in his mind later. Definitely a keeper. And then he rushed into action. He grabbed a couple of wooden rods and rushed to Jon's side.

'Maybe we can skewer it into submission?' Even to his own ears it didn't sound like much of a plan but Martin Blackwood was not above grasping for straws. 

But Jon just nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving the cake that was still being held up by only his own two hands and sheer will power. There was an intensity to his eyes that took Martin's breath away. 

Jon was holding up a cake for him. Martin had forced him through hours of watching The Great British Bake Off. Had convinced him to do a baking crash course and then dragged him into a baking competition. And a time based baking competition at that. And after all that Jon was still holding up this cake like his life was depending on it. Martin felt like he was going to implode with all the emotions that were starting to well up inside of him at this very moment. 

'I love you so much' 

It was barely a whisper, more feeling than sound, but judging from the smile that was lighting up Jon's face, the message had been received loud and clear. He turned his face to look at Martin and all his muscles were visibly relaxing. 

And then the cake hit the floor. 

Both Jon and Martin jumped backwards instinctively as frosting covered every available surface, including them. From the Judges's table there was a faint gasp and in the background the timer ticked off the last few seconds. 

But Martin just pulled Jon flush against him and, amid the mess and destruction they had caused, they kissed. 

He might have to correct his earlier statement. This might very well be the perfect cake.


End file.
